Flirtatious
by eternally-fate
Summary: I’m Bella Swan and I’m seventeen years old. I never believed in love at first sight. Well, that was until I met a handsome bronzy haired, green-eyed boy name Edward Cullen. REVIEW!
1. Cocky Bastard

**Title:** Flirtatious  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Paring:** Bella Swan and Edward Masen - Cullen  
**Other Characters:** Rosalie Hale, Emmet Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale. Possibility of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. A lot more other characters as we go on.  
**Genre: **Romance/Friendship  
**Rating:** PG-15 [Not sure if this story will have lemons but we'll see.]  
**Summary:** I'm Bella Swan and I'm seventeen years old. I never believed in love at first sight. Well, that was until I met a handsome bronzy haired, green-eyed boy name Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

**AN:** I will try to always get back to reviews. I just learned how to do it. I don't know how many chapters I plan on having since I don't really do multi-chapters but this just came to my mind and I typed it down. I have seven chapters typed up already and one hell of a back-story so this might be a short story. The most will be fifteen chapters and the less is 10 chapters but it could always be longer who knows but as of right now it's between 10-15 chapters. I also don't like AU stories much. I like it to be original Edward and The Cullen as Vampire's and Bella as a Human but I seemed to have written everyone as humans so lets see how it goes Lol

**AN2: **Thanks to my wonderful beta for this story lovelovelove22 , She is very quick and she does a good job and she just got married so she have been a little busy lately. Congratulations to her!

I don't know how long it will take me to update but probably one chapter a week or if everyone really loves it and review it would be quicker, who knows.

_____________

**Bella's POV**

I'm Bella Swan and I'm seventeen years old. I never believed in love at first sight. Well, that was until I met a handsome bronzy haired, green-eyed boy name Edward Cullen. He took my breath away; it was like we were the only two people in the world.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked; removing me from my thoughts while wrapping his arms around me from behind. And I love when he does that, it's like we fit so perfect together. I really believe he was my other half.

"I was just thinking about a time ago," a smile formed my lips as I thought of the memories of our past.

" Oh the one when I gave you the best kiss of your life." He affirmed still holding me, his head on my neck taking in my scent because he loved it for some reason. In fact, he always told me that it drives him crazy and well…..I love to be the one to drive him crazy so I have no complaints whatsoever.

"You were the best kiss off my life," I chuckled in response.

"I know I am, angel. " "I know." Edward agreed while removing from our embrace to look directly in my eyes.

"You do know why that is right?" Bella asked, shaking her head at how unbelievable he was.

"Yeah, cause I'm the best kisser ever." He claimed, cocking an eyebrow. He was so egoistical sometimes.

"Actually, it's because you were the first and only person I ever kissed." I pointed out.

A smile formed his lips as he replied " What's the sense in having the rest when you already had the best?" This guy was really unbelievable, he really could get on my nerves and sometimes I wonder why I still keep in contact with him. I love him, I guess.

"How many women have you kissed….master?" I teased, I also made a short paused before I added in "master".

" Three." he said simply with a smug smile on his face.

"So just three times and you call yourself the best; you are really unbelievable Cullen." I shook my head at him in disbelief as I took a seat on the living room couch while he followed me.

"Three of those were amazing kisses too. I could still taste it." He teased trying to get me upset but I won't buy into his little kids games and I will definitely not listen to him discuss sucking face with anyone else either.

"Cocky bastard!" I hit him on the head with a magazine which he looked amused at, which confused me. "Why are you amused over my misery?" I questioned him.

"It's just reminding me of old times." I couldn't help but return a smile to him. He is just too charming that no one could stay mad at him for a long moment.

_I saw a little boy that was close to my age sitting at the swing in the playground. He looked so pained and I just wanted to help him. He was too beautiful to have a sad face.  
I have to tell Mom about him later or keep him my own little secret._

_I ran in my shoes to the little boy in the swing, he was dressed in black shoes, black-white striped shirt, with a black slack pants and poke-dot sweater and he was just looking down at the ground in sadness but then he looked up when he notice someone near him. It seemed like he was going to smile but he stopped himself._

_"What do you want?" He said coldly, like he didn't even care to know who I was. I began trembling at his harsh voice and he must have noticed, because his face turned apologetic_

_"I'm sorry?" He suddenly said in a whisper. "I just had a very bad day." He was searching my eyes for something probably forgiveness for his temper. "My name is Edward Masen ," he extended his hand for me to shake which I gladly took. And when I took his hand, I felt an intensity which I know you were not to feel at 10 years old. I shrugged my shoulders and told him my name._

_" I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you, handsome," His eyes widened when I said that and I was surprised I said that myself it just slipped out. This boy had so much effect on me. "I'm so-r-r-y..I jus-" I started mumbling and I'm glad he saved me from anymore embarrassment by cutting me off in mid sentence._

_"It's okay," he said in a pained voice as he looked down at the ground sadly again. I really wish I could do something to help the sad boy._

_I sit on the swing next to him to admire his face; he is just beautiful and mesmerizing. Eyes as green as grass, messy hair the color of a new copper penny._

_"Are you okay?" I asked the lonely boy._

_"No," He replied with a hint of anger in his voice, still looking to the ground._

_"Why not?" I pushed, trying to understand why he was so angry._

_He started to look furious but then simply said. "My parents died." Now, I was not expecting that, all different things went through my mind at the time. Should I ask how? How do you try to comfort a person who parents just died?_

_Then I pondered a thought, why have I never saw this sad boy at my school before today? As much as I wanted to ask him that, I went with the best thing I could do._

_I got up from my swing, touched his shoulder in comfort and I saw him slowly lift his head to look at me straight in the eyes. I saw his eyes change from sadness, pained to understanding. I don't know how long it was we stared at one another but before I knew it, I was hugging him and comforting him at only ten years old._

----------  
**AN:** Review if you want to help me with a last name of a person from Twilight that would be in a certain chapter. What did you think of Chapt


	2. Eternal Love

**A/N: **Again thanks to my beta **lovelovelove22** and I appreciate everyone who subscribe to the story it really means a lot and thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up cause it's really inspiring. If you have any question just message me but I might can't give too much away, only it takes a long time to get to the next day in this story Lol  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story, which I enjoy writing!!!!

____________________

I had to delete this chapter and repost it cause Fanfiction has been having some problems, I'm sure a lot of people have been seeing this

**  
Chapter not found. Please check to see you are not using an outdated url.  
New chapter/story can take up to 15 minutes to show up.**

So I hope the problem get fixed, I contact acted Fanfiction today.

______________

**Chapter 2**

_"Why are you amused over my misery?" I questioned him._

_"It's just reminding me of old times." I couldn't help but return his smile. He was just so charming that no one could stay mad at him for a long moment._

"Yeah, you looked so sad when I first met you." My voice filled with sadness over the little boy, and the broken look his features had.

"I didn't mean to be so cold" He apologized quietly.

"No, I understand completely. I didn't know what you were going through but…at the end you let me comfort you and we have been friends ever since. That has to mean something, right?"

Edward was about to reply but a sudden knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

"Did you invite anyone?" I asked, glancing from the door then back to Edward.

"Are you two having sex in there?" That was Emmet's voice on the other side of the door. Emmet was Edward's two year older adopted brother.

"Shut up," I heard Rosalie fiercely respond on the other side of the door.

Edward flashed his crooked smile at me and got up to get the door to be faced by Emmet's bright smile, Rosalie's anger, Jasper's stillness, and Alice's usual chipper self. Alice basically pushed Edward on the floor and bounced her way to me.

"What the hell?" Edward said angrily.

Alice glowered at Edward as she spoke. "Don't act like such a baby, Edward." Then she turned to face me again and started talking rapidly. "Now, Bella, I found this great guy for you and-" She stopped mid-sentence by the sound of Emmet's voice.

"Hyper gal, don't you see Edward is right here." He pointed to Edward, "We interrupted Edward and Bella's sex action." Always like Emmet to make something that it's not.

"Shut up, Emmet." Rosalie scoffed. "Why do you always have to be so stupid?" She hissed, snapping her head away from Emmet.

"Don't worry everyone….she loves it; that's why she would never leave me." Emmet stated confidentially, throwing his arms around Rosalie, getting her to look at him again.

"Get a room," Edward said to Rosalie and Emmet, while walking around them to Alice and I.

"I could say the same thing for you and Bella." I rolled my eyes, so did Edward who was now close enough to hear the conversation between Alice and I.

With all the debating going on I was starting to forget that Jasper was here; he looked like a lost boy who couldn't find his class room on the first day of school.

Emmet tried to make Rosalie agree with him over something that he thought happened between Edward and I before everyone interrupted as Jasper seemed like he was finally going to say something but went against it and made his way to the couch where Edward and I had been seated minutes ago.

"What's wrong with you, Jasper?" Emmet called out, finally noticing Jasper's quietness. It's not new; this always happens, he just liked to keep to himself. "Alice hasn't given up any goods to you lately, has she?" Emmet voice was with fake sadness.

Jasper remained calmed as her replied with, "By the looks of it, It seems like Rosalie won't be giving you goods for a long time."

Everyone started to laugh and Emmet's shock was blazing through his eyes, his face turned red with embarrassment. It's takes very little to shut Emmet up but Jasper always seem to know how to do it especially when it's anything about Alice. His love for her was so powerful, it was captivating. I'm so glad Alice found her soul mate.

The thing I loved about our little group is that everyone has an eternal love. Emmet loved Rosalie with an undeniable passion, even though he seemed like a total ass who could love no one but himself. He loved his family and his love Rosalie for eternity.

Jasper loved Alice more than anything in this world, he doesn't want anyone talking about her or even staring at her the wrong way. They met four years ago, it was love at first sight and ever since that they have been together. The two of them finally got engaged three months ago. I couldn't be more happy for my best friend and Edward's younger and only adopted sister, Alice.

I know without a doubt that Edward loved me and I believe that he will love me for eternity but just in a friend way, he probably sees me more as a sister than a lover.

"Bella…" Alice hands were waving in my face, removing me from the thought I was having.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked getting my interest into the conversation again.

"About how amazing this guy is for you." She was smiling widely as she talked.

"I'm really not interested" I said sweetly, trying not to make Alice mad. I really hate getting anyone sad but when Alice feels hurt it just upsets me because I know all she does is try to help me and I always turn her down.

"You are never interested in anyone." Alice pouted, but I knew she was just doing this to get me to go out; have some fun.

"I will consider it," I must have sounded pretty convincing because she started to smile again.

---------

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N:** Thanks to **lovelovelove22 **for her betaring this Chapter, also thanks for everyone who has this story on alert. I'm happy that everyone enjoys reading this, it's a lot of detail in this Chapter so I'm sorry if it makes this Chapter less interesting, also try to take under consideration that I'm not really a writer but I have so many ideas and if people took request I would probably give out the ideas and let someone else write it Lol so I'm still not really good at this whole thing but I have beta's and stuff helping me and I will become better at this, this story also has one hell of a back-story that should be coming up within the next couple chapters. So please Review and tell me what you think of it.**  
**

Like I said before it takes a long time to get to the next day in this Chapter, it's just the way I write Lol, this story has really made me love Emmet. It's just a pleasure to write him.

I changed the ages in this story like crazy but here are the ages:

**Bella - 17  
Edward - 17  
Rosalie - 19  
Emmet - 19  
Alice - 16  
Jasper - 17**

Emmet is a little older than Rosalie, Edward is months older than Bella. Alice is about to turn 17. Emmet and Rosalie are in college, the rest of them is still in High School. Alice is the hyper one but she is very mature beyond her years.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story, which I enjoy writing!!!!

------------------

**Chapter 3**

"_Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked getting my interest into the conversation again._

"_About how amazing this guy is for you." She was smiling widely as she talked._

"_I'm really not interested" I said sweetly, trying not to make Alice mad. I really hate getting anyone sad but when Alice feels hurt it just upsets me because I know all she does is try to help me and I always turn her down._

"_You are never interested in anyone." Alice pouted, but I knew she was just doing this to get me to go out; have some fun._

"_I will consider it," I must have sounded pretty convincing because she started to smile again_

"Is it true that you and Edward had sex?" Emmet asked the question I knew he was dying to ask, that's why I didn't want to play this stupid game to begin with. Even though Edward and I never had sex, my personal life was nobody's business but of course Emmet would want to know everything.

"Nope," I stated, making Emmet's face fall which I was happy about.

"Edward: truth or dare?" I think Edward was a little shocked that I had asked him because he was talking to Jasper about something, his focus was totally not in the game.

"What?" Edward questioned bewilderingly, making sure that I was talking to him.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked giving him a little wink that he smiled over.

"I bet you want me to dare for you could share another kiss with your best." Edward cocky replied. He is such a arrogant bastard but he was so right about his comment, I so wanted to kiss him again. But not in front of everyone that would be a little awkward…especially since I wanted this kiss to be the best one.

"True or Dare?" I asked again, this time with more force.

He gave me a quizzical look and then said, "I was going to choose dare but the kiss wouldn't work since everyone is in here…and I wouldn't want them to see another great kiss I give you, your knees would go weak and everything."

He took the words right out of my thoughts, God he was making my knees go weak right now. I want him so much; everything he had said made my heart race very fast.

"I'm telling you- Bella lied they were totally having sex before we came," I heard Emmet saying to Rosalie; she gave him the death glare for a response.

Rosalie was the only one who knew about my Edward fantasy, I don't know why I told her but she just seemed so trustworthy. And she is the oldest out of the group: well Emmet is the oldest but he acts the youngest, so Rosalie has more experience with this type of stuff.

Rose and I did not get along at first because she thought I was a person to mess up Edward's life – that, by the way, was already pretty screwed up at the time.

I knew Edward before her, actually. I knew him before everyone sitting around the table so I don't understand what made Rosalie think that I would mess up his life. But I like to think she was angry at my closeness to Edward, because she probably thought I was encouraging him not to be close with anyone else but me -Which is not true by the way.

Thanks to Rosalie brother Jasper relationship with Alice, she found Emmet. Jasper and Alice are really meant to be- I don't care how young they are, even though Alice is sadden by how long they're engagement would be since she's only 16. Alice likes to say if it's meant to be now, it's meant to be in the future and I can't argue with that, I wouldn't be shocked if Alice forced Carlisle and Esme to approve of her engagement with Jasper for they could marry right away.

I always wondered how Jasper actually proposed to Alice. They are both so young I couldn't even imagine being married. Probably like in eight -ten more years but definitely not now.

This is actually Renee's apartment but she's never here so I consider it mind. She was always with Philip. I never knew what to think of him. He was one of those guys that you were only forced to speak with but tried to stay away from any chance you get.

I was so delighted that Edward moved in because I wasn't so lonely - I even gave him a key to the apartment so he can come anytime he wanted. He lived in two apartments at the moment, The Cullen's didn't even realize he moved out- well that's what Edward said.

The only time Edward is really with The Cullen's is when my Mom was here- wish was never but even then he would sneak through the windows so I eventually decided to make him move in with me. He was so happy, it was like he always wanted us to live together.

I loved Edward since the first day I saw him in that swing when we were ten, my love for him was stronger than myself and I wish that he would open up to me about everything that happened in his life cause it would be easier for both of us.

"Truth," Edward finally spoke up loudly.

"Do you regret the first kiss you had?" I asked making everyone gasp in shock including Edward but I don't understand what I said that was so bad.

Edward face sadden, "You are my first kiss Bella," He whispered, even though everyone knew we were each other's first kiss.

"Do you regret your first kiss?" I asked again, ignoring his quiet voice; my heart that was beating a mile a second. I don't really want to know the answer to this. Did I?

Emmet must have got angry at the silence because he suddenly interrupted. "Edward, what she _meant _to ask is do you regret your first kiss with her and we all know that the answer is no so save the suspense."

Edward apparently got upset with Emmet and asked Rosalie, "Truth or Dare?"

"You have to answer your question first," Rosalie declared, still looking real pissed off at Emmet who was looking determined over something.

"As your great friend I am pleading with you. Truth or Dare?" Edward pleaded again.

"Alright fine, Truth," Rosalie replied making Edward very happy.

Edward's voice was hopeful as he asked, "Is it true that Emmet isn't going to be getting any tonight?"

I couldn't control the little chuckle that came from my mouth, and I earned a breathtaking smile from Edward.

"I'm afraid that's true." She said like it was nothing, Emmet smiley face became angry as a man who just got his heartbroken from a first crush.

"Now that was the best thing I heard all day," Jasper said laughing, while whispering sweet lovingly things in Alice's ear and she started to laugh quietly.

"Get a room." Emmet said, disgust over the way Jas and Ali were acting around each other at the moment. Emmet just seemed to always amaze me as much Edward; no matter what, they just never stopped with their straight-forwardness.

"We will be doing that, but too bad you won't." Jasper countered , and Alice gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sorry for me being a bit presumptuous." Emmet shouted back, I think that was directed at all of us.

"If Emmet would keep his mouth shut, we would have already heard Edward answer to Bella's question." Alice spoke, rolling her eyes as she looked away from Emmet back to her fiancé.

"What is your answer, change subject guy?" I looked into his eyes from across the table lovingly and ready to accept any answer that he was going to give.

Different emotions played on his face, sadness probably- I don't understand what was so difficult to him about answering this question. He should just get it over it and tell me that he regrets sharing his first kiss with me.

--------------

**Any Questions? I will answer. Please Review!!**


	4. Suspense

**A/N:** This chapter is a little short but interesting and the back-story should be coming up within the next two chapters so that is good and ya'll could try to guess- even though it's not something you would think of but you could always try.

**A/N 2: **Again thanks to my beta **lovelovelove22**, I really appreciate the reviews I have been getting so just keep it up cause it's so inspirational and as always if you have any questions just tell me and I will answer. Thanks** Twilighter, ebforever** and **danielle **for reviewing, I could reply to you three since ya'll were not logged in but thanks for the comments. Also I appreciate everyone who has favorite this story, even though it's not even finished yet and thanks to everyone who has subscribe.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own typing up this story, which I enjoy writing!!!!

---------

**Chapter 4**

"_What is your answer, change-the- subject-guy?" I looked into his eyes from across the table; lovingly and ready to accept any answer that he was going to give._

_Different emotions played on his face, sadness probably- I don't understand what was so difficult about answering this question. He should just get it over it and tell me that he regrets who he shared his first kiss with._

I waited patiently for him to answer, and I was surprised that Emmet finally decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Even though he said that Edward didn't regret it, I think he was worried about how long Edward was taking to respond.

"We don't want to have to wait for a death for someone to start talking." I was wrong, of course Emmet had to say something. It's not like him to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I do not regret my first kiss." Edward finally said; my heart finally started to go slower, happiness was all I felt. Edward Masen - Cullen doesn't regret that his first kiss was with me.

I could not manage to control the huge blush that formed across my face, and I know that Edward saw it. It was so embarrassing, I tried to put my head down, but Edward made sure that didn't happen.

"Don't look down. I love to see you blush." He smiled his crooked smile that I love so damn much.

"What's with the suspense, Masen?" I teased.

Edward face changed quickly to shock and the others looked hurt too. What did I do this time? I just said 'What with the suspense Mase-' _Ohhhhh._

"Edward..." I started but he interrupted.

"It's okay Bella, it's no big deal." He said smoothly.

This was the first time in like three years that I had actually called him Masen out loud, I think I stopped calling him that cause I wanted The Cullen's to know that Edward really loved being a Cullen but that wasn't the fact at all, Edward would never really accept that he is adopted and he will never fully trust anyone.

I think The Cullen's really want Edward to feel comfortable, to be able to get trusted fully by him, but Edward is the only one who could really say how he felt about everyone; I mean it's been over four years - the longest home he has been in since his parents died.

"Okay this is getting boring." said Emmet, while he got up from the table to face the TV screen.

"Anyone want to play some video games?" Emmet asked, when no one responded he just turned on the television and started to play by himself.

"Whoever wants to play just come over and prepared to be _beaten_!" Emmet screamed out to us, I was surprised when the first person to follow behind him was Jasper.

----

Everyone was now asleep.

Emmet laying backwards on the couch, Rosalie with her head resting on his lap. I guess that they made up or I wouldn't be surprised if Emmet put her head there while she was sleep, if he did I except to hear a mouthful from Rosalie in the morning.

Alice and Jasper slept peacefully by each other on a blow up bed that Edward forced me to get awhile ago, at first I said that was stupid but at the moment I'm happy that I had taken his advice.

I miss this. All the time we all use to have, I have just been so busy with trying to get a book published - that is about my life, Edward actually inspired me to do it so I haven't have much time for a social life.

The only time I really see everyone is at school time- which is still barely since it was a two week break and Emmet and Rosalie are in College; Alice and Jasper doesn't take the same classes as I do, so I only see them at lunch time.

Therefore today I decided I will make a promise to myself; to try and see them all at least two times a week.

Edward and I have become kind of distant but every time we see each other again everything just flows so easily, we never run out of things to say to each other. We can speak for hours without falling asleep.

I gasped a little when I felt two strong arms grab me from my waist, I cooed when I realize it was Edward. I thought that he had fallen asleep but I guess that I was wrong.

"Is this your favorite position or something?" I teased, his face going to the crook of my neck.

"Hmmm," He must have taken in my scent or something.

His voice was full of emotions as he said his next words. "God I love you."

------

**Sorry for the short Chapter but I hope it was good enough to stand on it's own. I will try to get the next update in quickly!**


	5. Flirtation

**A/N:** I'm about to move on Thursday, so I don't know how fast I will be able to update the next chapter since I'm not sure when I will have internet connection so I posted this Chapter early! I hope I could get the next chapter in quickly.

**A/N 2:** Half of this chapter is beta-ed by me cause I made some changed before posting it and Again thanks to my beta **lovelovelove22**. Now a big thanks really goes to all of you, the Reviewer's and the people who read. I really appreciate the reviews I have been getting so just keep it up cause it's so inspirational and as always if you have any questions just tell me and I will answer. Oh and **danielle** you have love back!!!! and I'm glad I got you obsessed **ebforever.**

**A/N 3:**Thanks again to **Twilighter, ebforever **and **danielle** for reviewing, I couldn't reply to you three since ya'll were not logged in but thanks for the who does have an account I replied to you! Oh and **danielle **you have love back!!!! and I'm glad I got you obsessed** ebforever**. Also I appreciate everyone who has favorite this story, even though it's not even finished yet and thanks to everyone who has subscribe to this story.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own typing up this story and the cool back-stories!!!!**

___________________

**Chapter 5**

_I gasped a little when I felt two strong arms grab me from my waist, I cooled when I realize it was Edward; I thought that he had fallen asleep but I guess that I was wrong._

"_Is this your favorite position or something?" I teased, his face going to the crook of my neck._

"_Hmmm," He must have taken in my scent or something. _

_His voice was full of emotions as he said his next words" God I love you." _

Every time he told me he loved me, my heart would melt but the sadness would always creep back in only cause I knew he didn't mean it like that. Edward was just a big flirt; I am very happy that I'm the person he chooses to flirt with, I don't want to know if he did it with anyone else. I will just be thankful for it.

"Edward, why are you such a big flirt?" I blurted out unable to contain it from coming out. I could feel his smile on the base line of my neck.

He was facing me before I could even blink and he responded. "Do you really want to know the truth to that?"

"Yes, I do." My reply was quick.

"I know you like it." His lips went in a straight line, his eyes looking directly into mine, searching for my reply.

"You really do think you know everything." Out of all the thoughts that went through my mind I could have thought of something better.

"Yeah I do. You know how I can tell you like it?" I knew my cheeks were flushing from excitement of how he knew and embarrassment of what his answered might be. I had a feeling it would be something cocky though.

This should be interesting. "Why?" I was so desperate to hear is response but _no_, Emmet picks the time to wake up with a smart remark.

"Just kiss each other and get it over it, the flirtation is killing me." His voice was filled with false aggravation.

"I thought you were asleep." I said, blushing bright red.

"I was, but then I heard you gasp, moan or whatever." I couldn't stop the even _brighter _blush that formed my cheeks when he said _'moan' _all I was thinking of was Edward pinning me against the wall and making me forget my name.

Emmet continued, "So I thought that you two were finally having sex." I was about to say something but Edward did for me.

"If we are having sex it's none of your business, because we might get together before you'll even be able to have sex again." Poor Emmet, to wake up and get put in his place but it's not like he doesn't deserve it.

Edward gently grabbed my hand in his and took me to the direction of my room, up the stairs.

"I'm happy for you two but don't be too loud, I'm trying to go back to sleep." I heard Emmet say as we both continued to my room.

When we finally entered the darkness of my room, I faced Edward. " Still want to talk?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

He seemed to be having a conversation in his head before he replied, "Anything to get in Swan's room." Edward's voice was delightfully light and playful.

"Such a pervert." I hit him softly, then went to lay on my bed peacefully while looking up at the ceiling above me.

It was a matter of second that I felt the mattress shift below me, he was laying to the left side of me, facing the ceiling also.

The room with silent, we both just enjoyed the closeness of each other, but I guess Edward really wanted to talk because he broke the silence. "What you want to talk about?" He asked conversationally.

"Everything?" I replied, he nodded in agreement and it was so great to just talk with no interruptions. No skipping past questions, for the first time in years I felt needed , I didn't realize how much he actually needed me. And it's crazy you could no someone a lifetime but still don't know what they are truly going through.

-----

_I remembered when I was fifteen years old and had just lost my father Charlie over a shooting._

_I cried two weeks straight, my Mother tried to calm me. Renee had been staying here since Charlie passed away, and I was too young to be living alone. Renee and Phil went out to get some food so they should be back in a little bit._

_My friends, or so called friends tried to help me but nothing would work, no one could ever understand the pain of losing someone so close to you. The only person who could help me was having problems of his own._

_Going from foster care home to foster care home. He hated everything, he didn't want to be with anyone and I know he always try to hide his pain with anger. I'm not sure if he feels safe with The Cullen's yet- I mean it's been almost two years, he should be use to them now. I usually was the one who could calm him down and make him better._

_I heard my phone ringing and I wanted to know who could possibility be calling me now. I was in no mood or shape to get the phone so I just let it ring out and let the machine get it._

_Charlie's voice said "Leave a message and I will definitely get back to you."_

_It made me start crying all over again, hearing is voice and knowing I would never hear it in front of me broke my heart in pieces._

"_Bella I know you're there, answer the phone." That was Edward's beautiful voice on the machine._

_He didn't even need to say his name because I knew his voice from anywhere but I just ignored it because I was too busy sobbing. I didn't want him to comfort me when he had his own problems to deal with, I wouldn't be that selfish._

_I heard a sad sigh on the machine, " I contacted your mom earlier and I was shocked to hear her voice since you told me about your dad and mom's divorce but she told me why she was there and I really don't know the words to make you feel better." He paused for a brief moment, probably getting prepared to just hang up._

"_I actually would rather speak to you on a phone and not a machine… " Oh of course I was wrong, Edward doesn't give up on me much. "Bella pick up the phone, I know you're there I could smell you're scent." He chuckled out the last words._

_Only Edward could make me smile at a moment like this._

"_Are you going to pick up now?" Edward asked, getting a little annoyed now._

_I try to compose my voice the best I could and I answered the phone, "Hello!" I said with fake happiness and I know he knew that I was lying because there was a long pause._

"_So I get a hello today, not a beautiful or handsome." He responded in a devastated tone. I don' know when this boy start getting so cocky like this._

"_When have I ever told you that?" I questioned._

"_You told me I was beautiful two times and the other times you thought it but you never say it." Damn, he's a good smart ass._

"_Well I probably said that for you could lighten up."_

"_Me lighten up, now that's funny, So can I come over?"_

"_Why?" My tone was curious, I would love him to come over but not like this, not seeing me a total mess. _

"_Because I'm your best friend, your future husband and your best kiss ever and it will be a lot of best in the future but I would rather not discuss it at the time." I could tell he had a smug smile on his face right now._

_Wait did he say Future Husband?, I wondered if he noticed he just said that but I will just forget it since he probably didn't mean it anyway. While I was thinking hardly something occurred to me when I looked at the unrecognizable number that Edward called from._

"_Edward, where are you calling from?" Suspicion was written all over my voice._

"_Oh, I found a new house to crash." He said simply. _

"_You didn't want to stay with the Cullen's?" I asked with wonder, he stayed there for going on two years now, so I was curious of what went wrong._

" _Don't worry about me, right now I just want to talk with my beautiful best friend."_

" _Edward what you are doing is unhealthy okay? God back to The Cullen's and apologize for being selfish. " I didn't like being so hard on him but it seems like he only listens to be for some bizarre reason. I had only met The Cullen's a few time and they seemed like really good people and that's exactly what Edward needed._

_He took a moment to reply, probably taking everything I said into his mind "You're right, I am being selfish. He sighed deeply; I could picture him putting his fingers through his messy hair right now. _

"_I just wish I could live with you or something." His tone was as considerably as my smile right now; living with Edward would be so great especially since we don't see each other much. _

_I took a minute to adjust what he just said before replying, "Edward you don't really mean that."_

"_I never been more serious._

___________

**A/N: The longest Chapter so far so I hope ya'll liked it. I love going in the past. I think the next Chapter will be Edward's Back Story!!!!!!!!! I know I can't wait for you to read it, I know what it is already but I'm editing and making sure everything is perfect. I'm also working on becoming a better writer since I'm really not one so ain't I'm doing a pretty great job!.**


	6. Childhood Devastation

**A/N:** My Internet is fully back! Sorry for taking a while to update, but this is the chapter a lot of people was waiting for, this chapter also makes this story start picking up the pace. Again thanks to the Reader, Reviews and Subscriber's and the Favorites. Also my main Beta for this story **lovelovelove22** had some injury and I hope she gets better soon, so for this chapter, I would love to give a huge thanks **Aleatoire**, she is really a great beta! She did an amazing job and she is truly a helper so I'm glad that she decided to help with this chapter and hopefully more future chapters for this story! The person who truly deserve the biggest thanks is my Sister **Reice**, I know I wanted a back story but my mind was so blank, but then my sister read the chapter and gave me some cool ideas for a back-story and I think it was unexpected and great, so I totally thank her a lot for this chapter. This chapter also has more words then the last one and this chapter was so difficult to write, since I wanted Edward's back-story but in Bella's POV.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own this cool back story, in this chapter!

_________________

_The room was silent, and we both just enjoyed the closeness of each other, but I guess Edward really wanted to talk because he broke the silence. "What you want to talk about?" He asked conversationally._

"_Everything?" I replied; he nodded in agreement and it was so great to just talk with no interruptions. No skipping past questions - for the first time in years I felt needed, and I didn't realize how much he actually needed me. And it's crazy how you could know someone a lifetime but still not know what they are truly going through._

Hours flew by quickly as Edward and I discussed some things that were on each other's minds.

"Edward," my voice broke a little, and he noticed because I could see a gleam in his eyes that changed quickly.

"What Bella?" His voice was warm, face remained calm, fingers slipped in mine, and our bodies faced each other.

"About the Mason thing…" I started, but his finger on my lip stopped me from continuing on.

"I knew that you would ask," his body was still but his face remained calm as he continued on.

"Bella you are the only one that I trust." I could tell he was deliberating with himself about how much of his story to tell me, but he smiled tranquilly; his hand still on top of mine comforted me about whatever he was going to say.

"I know that you may think it sounds crazy or something but it's true." I could never think that he was crazy; I actually kind of understood what he meant 'cause I love the Cullen's and my Mother, even though she acts a little childish but I trust Edward more than anything in this existence.

My eyes met with his grass green ones as he carried on with his story.

"I will always be grateful that I got the opportunity to be with the Cullen's, to have family like them." He ran his left hand through his bronzy-hair tensely, making it messier than usual.

"Emmett and Alice are the best siblings that I can ask for, and Esme and Carlisle are the best parents." I couldn't help the pain that crept in my heart because it seemed like he was going to tell me something that would change everything. A frantic look had made its way to his features, and his hands were holding mine desperately.

"Edward," I tried to stop him but he hushed me again.

"Bella please let me finish this. I've known you for a long time, but I feel guilty everyday about having to lie to you. I promised myself that I would tell the truth at the right time." Now I was terrified; what did he have to lie about? Why was he telling me this now? I guess the only way I would find out would be if I listened to his whole story.

Edward knew I was becoming frantic because his hands tried to comfort me as he continued on again. "I know who killed my parents!" He exclaimed, and a lot of things went through my busy mind. What the…? Why didn't he tell me? He told me it was a car wreck. I was so confused my body now became as still as his, shocked.

"It was a long time ago, when I was eight. I met this boy named James in school, my old school in Pennsylvania. He seemed cool, a little bit of a jock even at eight. People gave me warnings, but knowing me I didn't listen." This was just like my Edward, never caring what anyone thought; he just judged things for himself.

"I like to judge for myself," he clarified. See, exactly what I thought.

"I didn't give a damn what anyone said, so we became friends. When I introduced him to my parents, I remember seeing this fear in my dad's eyes that I had never seen before. I don't think Dad knew that I saw his look, so he smiled politely to the boy, James, and acted kindly."

I loved the way Edward talked about his Mom and Dad in the present tense like they were still alive, but it did hurt a little that he still couldn't get over it. I guess I understand because it's been over two years since my Dad passed away, and I'm still not over it.

"After James left, my Dad gave me warnings and told me to stay away from him; on that day we had the biggest argument ever and I told him I hated him." It really must have been bad - I can't imagine my Edward saying that, least of all eight year old Edward.

"Later that day I heard Mom and Dad arguing, and then I heard Dad say that _'Edward will get over it; he will thank me for this in the future.' _I never cried, even at eight I considered that crying was a girl thing, so I held everything that I was feeling in." I smiled at that, Edward was still the same.

"I still continued to be his friend, still denying anything my father said. Three months later he made a decision to move us, for I could never see James again. He even surprised my Mom with that and shockingly I agreed, but only because I had started not to like James as much as I used to.

"He seemed very bad for a nine year old: he got suspended a lot and I knew that wasn't the person I would want to hang with. Mom always told me, "_The way you want your sister to get treated. Hang around a guy who you know would treat your sister right,' _or _'Don't hang around guys who do nothing but get in trouble.'_

"We started to pack our stuff. My Dad was really fast, since he was in a rush to leave. I'd never seen my Dad that scared before, but I never asked him why I just either listened to him or debated with him.

"The next thing I remember we were all in a car heading someplace. I thought it was a hotel at the time but my Dad had to stop at a gas station because of his stupid car." A tear fell from Edward's right eye but he quickly brushed a finger over it to wipe it away, trying to remain strong as he told his story.

"I don't remember it much, but soon after I heard two bullets." My heart started to race; the word 'bullets' reminded me of the time Charlie died. It was because of bullets. Five actually.

I saw Edward looking at me sadly - did he finish his story already? Had I been too caught up in my own mind - as usual - to pay attention to no one but myself? I was a horrible friend.

"Bella I'm sorry, I know about your-," His voice was casual as he lightly touched on the death of my father, knowing it must be bugging me. One thing I loved about Edward was that he never did the sympathetic thing: he always tried to talk in present tense, always tried anything to please me. Sometimes I thought myself undeserving of a friend like him.

"No it's alright, finish your story," I said loudly. I really needed to know everything. He waited a minute to see if I really meant it, but I gave him a nod in encouragement and he continued where he had left off.

"I didn't know what it was at the time so I was confused. I faced my mom, who was in the front seat, and she had a panicked look of disbelief on her face. I must have went into shock or something because I think minutes passed, and it seemed like some _déjà vu_ had happened because I was looking at the gas station, and when I went to face my Mom again she was no longer in the vehicle, so I got out of the car… I really only remember bits of it," he looked at me, and I nodded again for him to continue.

"All I definitely remember is blood, blood, blood," he repeated. Obviously this was a painful memory for him that he didn't ever want to talk about again.

"I saw my Dad first. He was splayed out on the ground, his eyes open and staring blankly at the sky. I asked him why was he so still but he didn't reply.

"I thought everything that was happening was some stupid sick joke; I went to my mom she was also laying there but she was blinking rapidly. As I surveyed this, from the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a guy with some young boy running by the house. The man wore a leather jacket and black boots, and he was so unnoticeable you had to see him face to face to know who it was. The jacket the guy had on said '_Back When' _and I know I had seen it before but I pushed those thoughts out of my mind."

"Thankfully my mother's voice called to me then, so I walked to her and sat gently next to her body. She had so much strength, she did, and she told me a little story about James and his dad back then.

" '_Sweetie!' _My mom said '…_You know your dad and your friend's dad were best friends, almost like brothers.'_ I remembered her voice trying to remain calm, trying not to break as she told me this._" _My eyes were still as I listened to him tell his heartbreaking story. The way he was describing it made it seem like I was right there and I could see everything."

Edward continued the story as I listened quietly. There was no chance of my interrupting him now.

"I waited patiently, holding the tears in even though I knew they would eventually come because I was starting to realize that my parents were about to die. I was too in denial still to cry; I just thought what was happening was so unrealistic and maybe it was just a sick prank being played on me." As he was talking he had made sure to still hold my gaze, and his hand was still on mine. It seemed like he was comforting me, controlling me from breaking down at this very second; he knew me so well.

He spoke again as he gently smoothed his thumb across the back of my hand. "Everything suddenly came into harsh clarity, so I had to make my mom tell me everything over again. As I became more aware of the world and not stuck in a dreamlike state of denial, she began to make sense as she said, _'Ok, this is what happened! Your friend James' father came over to our house to spend one night! This was eight years ago, two months after you were born.'_ I could feel my mom slowly slipping away from me and I said to her, '_Mom, please, just tell me what happened here. I don't understand,'_ I remember me saying at the time.

"'_Ok well that night, James' father and your father had a very big disagreement about something. Then the disagreement got out of hand. _

_They begin to fight in front of both you and James. You had no idea what was going on because you were only two months old at the time... So while James' father was fighting with your father, James' dad got really upset and pulled out a gun… I …can't tell y-you ho-w shocked I was… when...' _I remember my mom's voice cracking, not making any sense but I knew she would tell me the whole story_. _I know it was probably selfish but I had to know everything." I remained absolutely quiet as he told me his childhood devastation.

"'_James' father had a gun because he was a police officer at the time. Anyway, he pulled out the gun, and nearly shot you by mistake but he didn't. He really wanted to shoot your father because he was very upset at the time. But he didn't shoot you that day…' _I remember my mom starting to cry, and it was the most painful sight I had ever seen in nine years of my life.

"'_What Mom?' _I asked with concern in my voice.

"I recall that she had taken a while before speaking. She seemed to be debating with herself, but than she said the most shocking words I have ever heard. _'He shot your little brother!'"_

I didn't know Edward had a little brother… Did the boy make it?

"I remember the disbelief I had that day, so I had to make sure I had heard her right. '_But mom, I don't have a little brother.'_

"'_Well now you don't, but you used to.'_

"'_How?!' I said loudly._

"'_James' father killed your twin brother… you used to have a twin brother.'_

"I could not believe the words that were coming out of my mom's mouth. I started to hate James' father more, and then I began to hate my friend.

"My mom coughed. '_And... And,'_ she stuttered, '_After that we knew James' father was crazy. James' father went to prison for a short period of time and I'm sure he was very upset with your dad for sending him to prison...' She coughed again. _

"I began to hold my mother tightly in my arms, cradling the rest of her life she had left.

"She didn't have time to tell me more because she was slowly losing her voice, so with her last breaths she told me to get the car keys, her wallet and my dad's, to help me after she was gone. Then her eyes closed, she slowly lost consciousness in my arms, and eventually her heart stopped beating. I was so scared then I didn't know what to do."

I was in tears after Edward completed his story. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me before, but it meant so much to me that he trusted me with something this big now. I was grateful he had decided to tell me even though I could tell he had never wanted to recall this sad memory.

"So do you know who took away your parents?" I asked in a broken voice.

"Yes, it was that bastard James' father," he answered. His voice couldn't stay calm anymore.

Everything came to me and I understood how he knew who took his parents from him. "So the people who you saw running…"

"Were James and his father," he finished saying what I had already figured out.

I didn't know how to respond to that. So many thoughts were going through my mind… I had lost my daddy tragically, but listening to his story just really made me feel sorry for him. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him… I was debating with myself about what to do and I finally went with the thing that came to me first. I placed a hand on his arm and I hugged him, just like our first meeting.

_________________________

**Review!**


	7. Blushing

Thanks for everyone again for subscribing and Reviewing and big thanks to beta **Aleatoire**, who is by the way one of the best**. **Huge thanks to her cause she helps me choose different words and help with not making everything look the same! So keep reviewing and tell me what you think or what you think will happen!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

------------

__

"So do you know who took away your parents?" I asked in a broken voice.

"Yes, it was that bastard James' father," he answered. His voice couldn't stay calm anymore.

Everything came to me and I understood how he knew who took his parents from him. "So the people who you saw running…"

"Were James and his father," he finished saying what I had already figured out.

I didn't know how to respond to that. So many thoughts were going through my mind… I had lost my daddy tragically, but listening to his story just really made me feel sorry for him. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him… I was debating with myself about what to do and I finally went with the thing that came to me first. I placed a hand on his arm and I hugged him, just like our first meeting.

When I woke up there were three things that I was aware of: one, it was dark in the room; two, I had just had the most comfortable sleep I'd had in a long time; and three, two strong arms were on me.

"Did I wake you, Angel?" I looked to his face, which was facing the ceiling, and then suddenly everything came back to me. Edward had told me about his life, the part of his life that he didn't want anyone to know. I hoped that it wasn't just a dream.

"Edward," I was about to ask him something, but he answered the question he knew I was going to ask.

"It was no dream; you fell asleep in my arms minutes after. Not that I could say it was a disappointment holding you all night." He smiled at the memory, and I hid my face on his chest. His fingers were going through my hair, and I didn't mind at all because I loved the feeling of his fingers running through the mahogany strands. He could do it forever, even though I would never tell him that.

"Don't hide that beautiful face, Bella." Why did he have to have such a smooth, velvet voice like that? God truly must have done a lot of work on him, because everything about him was beautiful - and a complete turn on.

"I'm not hiding, just enjoying." Oh why did I say that…am I just waiting for his cockiness to come out? I must really love that side of him.

My head was lying on his chest and it was so comfortable; I would love to stay like this for a lifetime.

"Love my chest, love?" This guy really just spoke before thinking, seriously, but the word "love" made up for everything. Every time he called me that I got chills down my spine.

"Why do you always call me names like that?" Did I just say that out loud? It just came out…if I thought he was cocky before I can't imagine all the cockiness that would be coming out now.

"'Cause I know you like it," he finally replied, the cocky bastard!

"That's not true," I lied completely, glad that I wasn't looking at him because my blush would've given everything away.

"Bella," his fingers still played with my hair. "If that isn't true, why are you blushing right now?" How did he know that? God, why did I have to be a blusher? More importantly, why did Edward have to have such a strong effect on me? It's been seventeen years and no one could even compare to the way he made me feel.

When I didn't say anything he spoke up again. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Nope, but I remember _you _got my tongue when we kissed some time ago…" Where did _that_ come from? I would never say something like that. Edward had the power to make me do and say things that I thought would never come out of my mouth.

"I'm glad that you've gotten to know my tongue. There are a lot of other things I could do with it that you may find very enjoyable…" He is truly going to be the death of me; I have never been more turned on in my life. God, he has no idea what he's doing to me - or does he?

I started fantasizing about all the things his tongue could do to my body, and imagining both his hands placed on either side of my hips as he thrust hard into me, his tongue deftly working my nipples…or the fantasy when he was between my legs and he…

"Are you fantasizing about me, Precious?" That stopped all my thoughts; how did he know that? He must have been able to still get a view at my blushing cheek. I wondered how I look when I fantasize about him…

"Whatever you think, you conceited boy," I said in order to stop his trail of thought. Just because what he said was true, didn't mean he had to know so. It was embarrassing enough without having to throw the person I was fantasizing about in the mix.

"_I_ think that _you're_ thinking about my tongue doing pretty great things to that pretty little body." I was giving up on trying to talk with him, he obviously knew everything already! Or could counter to all my lies, did I really lie that badly? Suddenly, I felt a hand placed on my chest and I hoped he wasn't feeling my heartbeat because I knew that it was beating a river.

"God Bella, your heart is beating a river. It's like listening to a music beat; it's thrilling to know how much of an effect I have on you." My heartbeat only went faster; his hand remained on my chest for a while, and then moved up to my chin, trying to lift it up to meet his gaze.

"Bella, are you so nervous that you won't let me see that beautiful blush?" I decided right there that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I should probably just let my feelings all out now, because you never know how much time you'll have left. What's the point in waiting until the perfect time, because the truth is that it's never really a perfect time, but you could make it perfect all by yourself.


	8. Tell Him

Thanks for Reviewing so please keep it up cause it's inspiration and big thanks to beta **Aleatoire**, who got this chapter done quickly**.** So keep reviewing and tell me what you think or what you think will happen! I also know where this story is going so I'm happy about that and also you are really about to find out Edward feelings soon. I could just hint out Rose knows everything!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

------

"_God Bella, your heart is beating a river. It's like listening to a music beat; it's thrilling to know how much of an effect I have on you." My heartbeat only went faster; his hand remained on my chest for a while, and then moved up to my chin, trying to lift it up to meet his gaze. _

"_Bella, are you so nervous that you won't let me see that beautiful blush?" I decided right there that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I should probably just let my feelings all out now, because you never know how much time you'll have left. What's the point in waiting until the perfect time, because the truth is that it's never really a perfect time, but you could make it perfect all by yourself._

"Edward," once his name escaped my lips I suddenly felt nervous again but when my face finally looked into his again, he was smiling wickedly.

"Tell me, I'm always interested in all you have to say," he said in a sing song voice.

I waited for a moment and I just couldn't do it; I didn't want to ruin what we had. Edward was the guy who came out of fairy tale books, and I was not ready to give it up yet because of my hormones.

He still waited patiently for me to start talking. "Ummm… What time is it?" I had wanted to know what time it was, but once I was aware of his arms around me upon waking up, I stopped caring. Still, it was good to know.

"I have no idea," he laughed softly.

"What? How long have you been awake before I woke up?"

"Probably like two hours, but I haven't really been keeping track of the time," he honestly replied.

"Unbelievable," I lifted my head from his chest and suddenly missed his scent, and the warm comfort I was resting on.

He smiled angelically as he watched me get up from the bed. I practically ran to the bathroom to avoid new questions or claims from Masen - I hit my head lightly. Damn! Why did I keep thinking like that? _Cullen. Cullen. Cullen,_ I repeated until my mind got it right.

When I came from the bathroom after doing everyday things and making sure my hair was half decent Edward wasn't on the bed anymore, which I was happy for. I didn't know how much longer I could put up with seeing him without finally acting on my fantasies…

I went downstairs to be greeted by Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, but there was still no sign of Edward. Where the hell did he go?

Emmettt had a huge smile spread on his face like he had just won lotto. Rosalie was pissed, as usual.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" I asked, not having anything else to say at the moment.

"We slept well, not as well as you and Edward though," Emmett was never without his smart remarks, which Rosalie just rolled her eyes at.

"All the time, Em?" I asked, wanting to see if he would at least apologize.

"You know exactly how I am, so don't act all surprised," he defended.

"Anyway, where is Edward?" I asked, suddenly being very curious as to his whereabouts.

"He didn't tell you?" Alice asked.

"No, so where is he?" I asked, a bit mushily.

"He went to visit Mom and Daddy, dearest," Emmett said excitedly.

"Oh… Why?" I had to ask because Edward didn't want to see Carlisle or Esme much for some reason. I didn't know what is was but he never wanted to get close to them. He'd been living with them for years, yet never been fully comfortable about them or around them. He hated letting people in, especially his adopted parents.

"Want to play something," Emmett stated, not really asking a question.

"No way," I replied, remembering the last game I agreed to play with him.

"Come on Bellsssss…..It's not truth or dare or anything bad…" He pleaded with a fake pout. I couldn't help but smile at his effort.

"Play without me." My voice was stern, or I hoped it was.

"Alright, you're probably too worried about Eddie to play, so we understand." He winked and started walking towards Jasper and Alice. Rosalie came over to me.

"So, how is your problem going?" Rose asked as soon as she was close enough, her voice a whisper, but I heard her clearly.

"About the Edward thing?" I questioned, making sure we were talking about the same thing.

"Yeah, did you tell him anything yet?" Her voice was concerned, and I didn't know why. Was she scared of something that I didn't know?

"No, I haven't had the time too," I lied.

"Bella, if you don't tell him soon you might really get hurt and I don't want that." She was sincere, and that surprised me because Rose could keep a secret and she was a great friend, but she never really sounded worried.

"Rose, is there something that you need to tell me?" My voice was worried.

"Just please tell him as soon as you get the chance, okay?" Rose said, her voice carrying a flash of sadness.


	9. Scrabble

Alright I have been having some major beta problems that why this chapter is getting posted so late, I have up to 12 chapters written, but the beta haven't been returning my work back as early as I would have liked them too. So sorry about that I have another new beta **xedwardxloverx, **who returned the work in less than 24 hours so huge thanks to her andprobably when I get enough confidence I can post without a beta Lol. Everyone please review! Thanks for everyone who have already reviewed! It a inspiration.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

---------

"_Yeah, did you tell him anything yet?" Her voice was concerned and I didn't know why. Was she scared of something that I didn't know about?_

"_No, I haven't had the time to," I lied._

"_Bella, if you don't tell him soon you might really get hurt, and I don't want that." She was sincere, and that surprised me—Rose could keep a secret, and she was a great friend, but she never really sounded worried._

"_Rose, is there something that you need to tell me?" My voice was worried._

"_Just please tell him as soon as you get the chance, okay?" Rose asked, her voice carrying a flash of sadness._

------

A hand was gently touching my shoulder, trying to wake me up or something.

"What?" My voice was soft, and the hand still continued on my shoulder. I finally opened my eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream. I turned to my left and saw him. Edward was lying right next to me. When did he get in?

"Just wanted to tell you I just got back and I'm safe." He said it calmly, and I wondered why he woke me up to say that; couldn't he easily have woken me in the morning or something? Then a flag stood up in my brain, and I noticed something.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Three in the morning."

"WHAT?" I didn't mean to yell it, but what could have kept him out for so long?

"Calm down, I was just with the parents." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Why you were out for so long?"

"I was doing the bonding thing."

"You do know that they really are not that bad" I pointed out, a bit of tiredness in my voice.

"It's like you've been with them all your life" he teased.

"No, I haven't," my voice was serious, "but you could get to know how great they are if you open up more, try to let someone in." I don't know what had brought this change in me, but ever since I met Edward he had been a loner and it wouldn't be that way if he just let someone in.

"I let you in," he whispered, his voice full of emotion and seriousness.

"That's different." I breathed slowly as I continued. "You have to let others in, and that won't happen if you don't try harder.

"I know you're right, but I'm just not ready; I'm not sure if I ever will be".

---------

**Five Years Ago**

"_Edward, I really don't understand why you always sneak through windows. You could really get hurt," I said, in a very sad voice. I really do wish he would be more careful; climbing into windows could be really dangerous. _

"_No I won't, you worry too much." He jumped on the left side of my bed. I went through a lot today, but he always came to me and eased my pain._

"_How are you enjoying the family house?"_

"_It's the same as usual: the same old niceness, so I'm just waiting to run away and come back to you." I nodded, and he smiled down at me as I faced the ceiling above me._

"_You're still whimpering over that kiss I laid on you." He didn't even ask, he declared it like it was an ancient truth. _

"_Nope, I don't even remember it," I lied (unbelievably, thanks to the blush coloring my cheeks). _

"_You want to play checkers?" he blissfully asked. I was about to nod in agreement, but then I remembered my Dad would be home in like another hour, and when we played games it tended to last forever. I remembered a time we played a game so much that I remained up for over 39 hours. _

_That was when he came to visit my Mom, who loves Edward by the way._

_We made up a good back-story for Edward, since Renee wanted to meet his parents at a time. We just said that they really work a lot and they would love to see her, but we will try—she kept me to that. That's why I'm hoping that Edward finds the perfect family; for it could all work out so smoothly. _

"_What are you think about, day-dream girl?" _

"_You, actually." Why did I admit that? I'm just asking for his seducing, cockiness side to come out. _

"_Don't you think of any thing else?" he teased._

"_All the time. You know Charlie is going to be home soon; so we can't play for that long," I said in a wistful tone. I saw his face sadden over what I said, but he just smiled again; he never let's anyone in and it hurts sometimes, but whenever he was ready I'm sure he'll tell me what brothers him._

"_Are you afraid of Daddy?" _

"_Come on and get ready to lose Scrabble, show off."_

"_Why Scrabble? I thought we were playing checkers?" He countered. _

"_I want to finally beat you in it," I pointed out._

"_Why are we wasting our time? Angel, you know that won't be happening." He smiled that beautiful smile that made him look like an angel. Well, an angel who knew how to work my nerve._

"_What makes you think that?" He replied with his stalling question; does he honestly think that his winning streak will continue forever?_

"_My awesomeness and the effect I have on you." _

"_Now I really want to beat you," I said, with a slight challenge in my voice._

"_I want to save you the embarrassment of losing for like the hundredth time." His laughter filled the room._

"_The only embarrassment will be you losing, 'cause I'm not going to lose at all."_

"_I want to see how that works out beautiful, don't say that I didn't warn you."_

_Five minutes into the game, which was going pretty smoothly, I knew there was no way he could win, and then bam! _

"_That's not a word." I can't believe he would actually cheat rather than have me win; so immature._

"_I promise I'm not cheating…beautiful." He smiled at me, trying to work his charm to make me forget the reason I was even mad at him. How can he do that?_

"_Calling me beautiful will not work," I replied furiously._

"_I'm not doing it for a distraction, and I say you're beautiful 'cause you really are." He was way too mature with his words for a twelve year old; did he practice this or something? _

"_That is really sweet but…" I looked at the scrabble word as I spelled it out. "…p-u-l-c-h-r-i-t-u-d…"_

"_Pulchritudinous is a word," he cut in. _

"_No it's not." _

"_Yes it is, and it kind of describes you, beautiful," he said with a wink. How this boy could stay calm like this was beyond me; like he was actually right—Nope! I will prove that it's not a word._

"_It's not a word." I was fearful now, not caring if it upset Mr. Cool. _

"_Calm down. No need to get all mad at me Angel, just look it up."_ _Oh. Wwhy did that never occur to me? _

_I looked in the P section of my little dictionary and I went through every single word and HA! I guess I was right; I knew that pulchritudinous wasn't a word. I should do the happy dance now and jump in joy while telling Edward how wrong he was._

"_That was not it," I exclaimed with extreme happiness._

"_Oh, I'm sorry then." His voice was so sad. I don't really understand it though, 'cause I thought he was really just playing around._

"_Do you really believe it's a word?" I asked, the happiness flown from my voice._

"_Yes, I do believe it," he answered in a very convincing voice._

"_What does it mean then? _

"_I forgot…You won," he said cheerily, like nothing just happened. God, I really hate when he does that._

"_Stop doing that!" I screamed, annoyed at how he always changed the subject and pretends that everything is alright when it's not._

"_Doing what?" His voice was excited; was he seriously happy over my yelling? He really has a crazy personality that I will need to get use to._

"_Making everything alright when it's not._

"_You were right and I was wrong, so just accept your winnings. Ready for another round?" He smiled at me. After that we played all night, and of course he won. We had a fun time, and I forgot that we even had a disagreement. We just played the game all night and were on the look out for Charlie the whole time! _

_------_

**REVIEW!!**_  
_


	10. Grow Up

A/N: I had to use two Point Of View's for the chapter for everyone can understand Edward's feelings a little more! Thanks to **xedwardxloverx **for betaring this chapter and to everyone who reviewed last chapter, please keep reviewing cause I want to know what everyone thinks!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

------

_"No, I haven't," my voice was serious, "but you could get to know how great they are if you open up more, try to let someone in." I don't know what had brought this change in me, but ever since I met Edward he had been a loner and it wouldn't be that way if he just let someone in._

_"I let you in," he whispered, his voice full of emotion and seriousness._

_"That's different." I breathed slowly as I continued. "You have to let others in, and that won't happen if you don't try harder._

_"I know you're right, but I'm just not ready; I'm not sure if I ever will be"._

I was in History class right now. Everyone was talking; no one really cared for the class. They played a movie that no one paid attention to, but it was actually a really interesting movie-

" Bella," I heard someone whisper to me, and I turned around to see Rosalie with a piece of paper in her hand. I reached out to get it since she was a seat to the right in the row behind me.

_Have you talked to Edward about your feelings yet?_** ~Rosalie **

Before I sent her the paper back, a thought occurred to me.

How did you get into the school?** ~Bella**

I sent that to her; Emmett and Rosalie were in college since they were two years older than everyone else in our group. So what in the world was Rosalie doing here?

_Didn't feel like going today, and I have my ways. So have you talked to Edward about your feeling yet?_** ~Rosalie**

No I haven't; it's just never the right time.** ~Bella**

I replied. I know I was lying and I was just too much of a coward to tell Edward how I felt. I couldn't imagine being rejected by him and have the best friendship that I had ever had get ruined; I wasn't ready for that.

"Bella, here you go." Angela, who sat to the right of me, gave me Rosalie's paper. I liked Angela; she was a really good friend. She never pushed a situation and she was always there to listen and be supportive, but we were just never that close.

"Thanks." I took the paper and read what Rosalie wrote next.

_I don't believe that Bella. You are just too afraid to tell him how you feel; but please, can you just do this one thing for me and tell him how you feel? Who knows, maybe he could feel the same way._**~ Rosalie **

I read it over twice—I wondered why was she so anxious for me to tell him how I feel.

Are you worried?** ~Bella**

_Yes…Bella, I didn't want to tell you this, especially over a piece of paper, but I think you should know. Jessica asked Edward on some formal thing she's having and I'm not sure that he really denied. So tell him how you feel before he gets involved with someone else._** ~ Rosalie**

A pain shot right through my heart as I read that. Jessica and I were friends, but I couldn't stomach the idea of Edward with Jessica—or any other girl, for that matter.

How do you know that?** ~Bella**

**Rosalie's POV**

This has been, like, the longest five years of my life, dealing with Edward and Bella's stubbornness.

_How do you know that?_** ~Bella**

Oh…how to I respond without seeming to know something…

_I just know._** ~Rosalie**

It was cheesy, but it would do.

Bella was going to send the paper to Angela so she could send it to me but the bell rang. Whew; finally this class was over.

I rushed out of the classroom so I would not have to be greeted by Bella. I don't know how much I can keep in and I definitely didn't want to blurt out anything that I did know.

Once I got into the hallway I saw Jessica bothering Edward's nerves; it was so obvious how uninterested Edward was by Jessica. When is Jess going to learn that he never has and never will want her? I walked up to them and Jessica told Edward she would see him later the moment I arrived. I probably frightened her off with my presence.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?" My voice was stern and serious.

"What are you talking about?" He seemed confused.

"This thing with Jessica—you could do way better for yourself" I said.

"Yeah I know, but the only woman I actually like is way too good for me and deserves better" he admitted.

"Edward, please grow up and tell Bella how you feel." Edward and Bella would be the death of me; they both felt the same way about each other and they both had very low self-esteem. Edward really confused me since he flirts with Bella all the time, but he is so scared to tell her how he felt.

"It's not that simple" he tried to explain, but I was having none of it.

"No, I'm tired of this. If you love her just tell her. You have been obvious enough with the flirting and stuff. She probably feels the same way but is being a coward just like you." I had to blurt it all out; this was just really getting tired and old.

"So grow up and tell her before she dates someone else, and then you would feel even more depressed. In case you have forgotten, you are both the weirdest seventeen-year-olds I have ever known. You two have never been on a date that wasn't with each other. The only person you two ever kissed was each other."

"I get it—I just don't want to ruin my friendship with Bella" he answered, voice saddened.

"Well if you really love her that much, it is the risk you would have to take." I'm really good at this; I didn't even know where all of this came from but I was just so desperate for them to tell each other how they felt.

"Rosie, aren't you suppose to be at gym?" Emmett came from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

"We are both not suppose to even be in the school, Em." Emmet had the whole day planned out for us. The first was leaving college and coming here with our group. Emmett was going to get held back two years ago just so that we could all be in the same school but I made sure that didn't happen.

"Nobody noticed yet so don't ruin this" he reminded me desperately.

"Don't really care" I said, with false disappointment in my voice.

"I will leave you two be" Edward said as he walked away to biology class, which was probably his favorite since he had the full period to admire his Bella. It's weird—I didn't like Bella at first because I thought that she was just holding him back from better things, but once I found out how they felt about each other I understood that they both were just acting stubborn and holding each other back from one another.

Sometimes it's hard keeping so many secrets; especially this one since I know how they both feel about each other but I can't say anything…yeah this sucks.

"What were you two chit-chatting about?" Emmett said in a playful tone.

"I won't tell you a thing."

"Are you still upset with me Rosie?" he whined helplessly.

"Nope—I already knew how immature you can be; just don't do it again" I replied in a very serious voice that I knew always scared the hell out of him. I like having power over him, actually.

"Okay" he lied. Every time Emmett used a one-word reply he was lying. No one can stop his immature ways.


	11. First Kiss

**A/N:** I love doing these Flashbacks, Thanks to **xedwardxloverx **for betaring this chapter and to everyone who reviewed last chapter, please keep reviewing cause it's a inspiration!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

------

_I remembered when we were twelve years old and I asked him to do me a favor. I was surprised when he agreed to it, even though he said that he didn't regret it. It still meant a lot that he did it._

"_So will you do it?" I asked impatiently._

_He gave me a small chuckle. "Of course, all I have to do is kiss a beautiful girl." _

_I can't even lie and say that my heart didn't skip a beat when he called me beautiful. _

"_You don't need to if you don't want to" I said desperately; this was not the time to back down Bella._

"_Well it's about time I kiss some…"_

"_Wait, you've never kissed anyone?" I was shocked at that little bit of info. I would have assumed he had his first kiss already. I thought I was the only one who didn't have a first kiss—that's why I had to do this with someone I loved and trusted. I had to see how it felt, so after this I could probably start finally dating._

_Or someone could notice me, besides Mike; god he gets on my nerve. He's nice, just not my type._

"_Bella, you need to have more confidence about yourself." He shook his head with disbelief._

"_What made you say that?" I asked with wonder._

"_I could tell by your eyes that you are thinking about something so deeply, and you're probably thinking you're forcing me to do this or something." He slowly moved his right hand to my left cheek. I didn't even have to see to know that I was a deep shade of red right now._

_His eyes looked into mine deeply. We were in a crowded hallway so this was not exactly where I was expecting to have my first kiss, but I wasn't going to say anything; I was at a loss for words with him looking into my eyes that intensely. God I pray a teacher doesn't see this and suspend us. _

_He started to lean in slowly as I started to lean in shyly. He brushed his lips against mine ever so lightly and we started kissing slowly. I couldn't think, only feel. It felt like heaven and I'm glad that we were both each other's first kiss. _

_My eyes closed and I could feel the sensation growing as the kiss deepened. I felt his hand slowly grab a hold of my hair; jeez he's a great kisser. How was it possible to be that good at your first kiss? Or was he lying to me? I heard a moan in between the kiss that most likely came from me. I felt the kiss get intense and I didn't care who was watching because there was no way I would be the one breaking away from this amazing first kiss._

_The kiss was interrupted by a cough close to us. Edward pulled away from me slowly, with a smile that lit up his beautiful face. We both looked up at the interrupting teacher, Mr. Hughes._

_Great! Most embarrassing day of my life._

---------

I was just coming out of my gym class. It was fun, especially getting to hit Mike with the ball all day. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell Rosalie and Emmet got away with being in the school. They were definitely the couple of the year, even though she wants to knock his lights out 95% of the time.

I looked around and my heart nearly stopped at the sight that caught my eye; Edward and Jessica were talking and it seemed pretty intimate. Everything in my body stilled. It was like I couldn't move; mostly that I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

I saw her right hand go on his shoulder and that was more than I could take, but right before I was about to leave he saw me. He looked confused at first, and then he looked shock. He took Jessica's hand from his shoulder and walked to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" His green eyes were concernedly looking into mine.

"Yeah," I lied, but he looked unconvinced.

He looked worried and then something came to him—his lips twitched a little and a smile broke.

"You were jealous" he teased, and his smile still remained. How the hell did he know I was jealous?

"Nope." I don't care if I was jealous; there was no way I would tell him that.

He let out an unrestrained, amused smile. "Bella, don't you think I know you too well and can tell when you're lying to me by now?"

"Not well enough, because I wasn't lying" I said, maintaining my lie.

"Okay, if that's true then you wouldn't mind me taking Jessica up on her offer to a party tonight?"

"Nope, not at all" I said simply, as if I really didn't care—even though I cared more than anything if he was with any other girl, which was probably crazy since he was never mine to begin with. I never told him my feelings so I really shouldn't be this upset.

I could feel his eyes boring into my sad, maintained ones.

"Alright…you want me to walk you to your next class?" he asked calmly. When I finally looked into his eyes I thought I saw a glint of sadness in them, but I shrugged it off.

"No it's alright. Talk to you later" I said, leaving him standing there. I don't think I could've faced him any longer without me telling him how I felt. I'm still not ready and I knew I would hear a mouthful from Rosalie later.


	12. Blast From the Past

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, I was busy and also thinking what Chapter this Story will end and it's most likely to be Chapter 15, so keep those reviews coming and thanks for all the subscriptions to the story and for everyone who favorite it, it really means a lot. Thanks to **xedwardxloverx for betaring this Chapter.** This Story is kind of difficult cause I'm not use to doing Multi-Chapter fics and I'm not really a writer at all so I learn as I write and I just hope that everyone continues to read and review. I didn't watch New Moon yet cause I'm waiting for it to come out on DVD LOL everyone don't understand how I can wait. I read all of the books though. I'm a **EB** shipper for life! If you have any question jut leave a review, I always reply well if you have a Account I can reply and if you don't I will try to reply on the next Chapter. Also If anyone knows of **Blast In the Past** I don't know what to say cause I completely made it up Lol.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

--------------

"_Okay, if that's true then you wouldn't mind me taking Jessica up on her offer to a party tonight?"_

"_Nope, not at all" I said simply, as if I really didn't care—even though I cared more than anything if he was with any other girl, which was probably crazy since he was never mine to begin with. I never told him my feelings so I really shouldn't be this upset._

_I could feel his eyes boring into my sad, maintained ones. _

"_Alright…you want me to walk you to your next class?" he asked calmly. When I finally looked into his eyes I thought I saw a glint of sadness in them, but I shrugged it off._

"_No it's alright. Talk to you later" I said, leaving him standing there. I don't think I could've faced him any longer without me telling him how I felt. I'm still not ready and I knew I would hear a mouthful from Rosalie later._

School went by smoothly; I wasn't really paying any attention. Edward had been on my mind all night so I really had no care for school. I didn't see Emmett or Rosalie so I didn't know where the 'do-anything pair' were at. They probably went back to college or something.

If college is like that I can't wait to get there.

I was finally by my house door—at least I had the house to myself tonight since Edward was out with Jessica. Ugh, I should've just told him my feelings, and he probably would have felt the same—who was I kidding? When I finally did get the courage to tell him, I would probably receive a response more like silence than my feelings reciprocated.

I opened the door with the key and was shocked by the bronze head of hair that faced me, looking relaxed and relieved. I wondered why he was not with Jessica at the moment.

"Edwar-" I was cut off by Edward's hands grabbing my bag and throwing it into the apartment, and then he closed the door, leaving us both outside our house door.

Before I could question his actions he spoke.

"Let me take you to the movies," he said pushily; I wondered what brought on this change.

"Edward, what happened with Jessica?" I don't know why I asked. I could have just appreciated that he wanted to take me to the movies.

"I told her I didn't want to go because I wasn't interested."

"Why did you lie to her?

He seemed shocked by my response. "I didn't lie; I really was not interested. So, do you want to go? It's on me and everything."

"Okay…fine, but I will pay for myself."

"Stubborn Bella—we will see." He took my hand and led the way. The ride down to the lobby was silent, as was the walk out of the building. I spotted his Volvo parked on the street and he rushed us to it proudly; he opened the door for me and waited for me to get in before he went to the driver's seat.

I really wanted to know what brought out this side of him today.

"So, how has your day been since you left me?" I assumed that he was mentioning that whole school-hallway thing earlier.

"Edward, don't be so sensitive, I-" I was interrupted mid-sentence by his voice.

"How am I the one being sensitive?" Edward said, clearly disappointed. He was confusing the hell out of me today.

"Because, you're obviously still disappointed that I left you in the hallway—for reasons that are beyond me."

"I'm not angry" he defended. "I'm just curious, because I think you were disappointed about Jessica, but you just won't admit it." Edward's car stopped at the red light as he turned to face me for the first time since the hallway incident. His curious eyes were boring into my sad ones.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked, turning my face from his.

"It's a surprise" he simply said, and then faced back to the road and started driving again—way over the speed limit, I might add.

"Why do you drive so fast?" I couldn't resist asking; I never could.

"Don't worry Angel, I could never hurt you."

"You could put us both in danger by driving way over the speed limit, or we could get pulled over" I declared, worried over how fast he was driving. I wasn't scared that he would drive over a cliff or anything, but I just hated when he drove that fast.

"You worry too much; we are almost there so it doesn't matter anyway."

After about another twenty minutes we were finally there, but by looking out the window nothing seemed familiar to me. I put my hand on the door and it quickly flew open; I saw Edward's hand reach out to help me out of the car, which I gladly accepted.

The streets where very clean. It was drizzling a little so I hoped Edward had an umbrella somewhere in that car, since he was the one who insisted on this whole movie-night thing which has so far been okay. Not too good, not too bad—just okay.

----

"_Romeo and Juliet?_" I exclaimed confusingly, making sure I read it right. They actually still played this movie at the Movie Theater? Just amazing.

"That's why it's called 'Blast From the Past' Theater. All past movies—it goes all the way back to the 1920s" Edward said. Wow, how did I miss that?

"Why _Romeo&Juliet_ though? We could have easily seen… let me think…" I pretended to think intensely but Edward was no fool—he always could see straight through me.

"Don't think too hard, love" he said lovingly. Every time he said 'love' I felt chills go down my spine; it just really made me feel so special.

"Hey, what are you teens ready to see?" We were greeted by a blond, long-haired, handsome gentleman. His eyes were dark. He had that whole bad-boy edge to him that a girl (that wasn't me) couldn't resist. I looked over to Edward; his eyes were hard as stone—anger was blazing through them for some reason I couldn't comprehend.

"_Romeo and Juliet_" Edward said patiently, his hands holding mine tightly.

"Want any drinks or something?" the blond guy asked.

"Do you have a candy and soda machine?" Edward asked, suddenly getting very impatient.

"Yeah, it's to your left, right before you enter the theater."

Edward paid for the movie, which we had debated over but of course Edward's smooth beautiful velvet voice won, as always. He got a lot of stuff from the machine—lots of candy bars—and we both got sodas and made our way to the movie.

---------

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Romeo and Juliet

**AN:** Thanks to **xedwardxloverx for betaring this Chapter.** Thanks to all of you who review, it really means a lot and I love to see what everyone thinks. Thanks for the people who favorite this story. So just keep reading and reviewing. If you have any questions just ask away!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

----------

Edward paid for the movie, which we had debated over, but of course Edward's smooth beautiful velvet voice won as always. He got a lot of stuff from the machine (lots of candy bars) and we both got sodas and made our way to the theater.

It was five minutes into the movie before Edward started talking.

"Can you please tell me your feelings?" His whisper made me tingle—my body always answered to him even when I didn't want to.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied, not able to tell him the truth about my feelings. I was so completely in love with him but I have never had the guts to tell him. I don't know why he always tried to find out if I was hiding something. Sometimes I wondered if he knew of my feelings and tortured me purposely.

"If I told you a secret, would you tell me what you're hiding from me?" His voice was patient. I heard a glint of fear in his voice.

"Probably."

"Okay, I could accept that." He seemed to debate with himself. I was facing the screen and this part seemed so familiar, because I remembered reading the meeting of Romeo and Juliet—it was so sweet—and watching the original _Romeo and Juliet_ movie, but I never saw the 90's one so it would be interesting to see how this one was.

-----

_I was so happy—today was the day I was going to introduce Edward to Renee. I hoped she liked him, because he was my best friend—and future boyfriend if I had my way. Well, even if she didn't like him he would always be a part of my life._

_Suddenly I felt two hands wrap around my eyes; I knew immediately who it was. The scent of heavenly cologne gave him away; I needed to know what he used. _

"_Masen, I know it's you so save the suspense."_

"_I wanted to surprise you." His voice was so fitting to my perfect best friend. _

"_What is it now?" I said, pretending to be angry._

"_I brought you a gift" he claimed; I could just imagine the smile he had on his face._

"_What is it?" I asked impatiently. _

_He removed his hands from my eyes and I turned to him angrily, but then I started to get sad because he looked pretty hurt. He needed to stop being so sensitive. I understood we were both just 11, but come on._

_The next thing besides Edward sadness that I became aware of was a small gift bag that was near him. I was so eager to know what he was up to._

"_What's in the bag?" I asked hurriedly._

"_Chill, Angel" he exclaimed happily; Edward changed his personalities so quickly. _

_I came closer to him; I had a plan to get the gifts and run for the hills. Edward had a look in his eyes that told me the plan was a complete waste of time, so I sighed in defeat._

"_Here you go, rushing girl." He picked up the bag and gave it to me. I was confused now—did he get all of this for me?_

_He was looking at me intently while I got the first thing out of the bag; it was square and wrapped in a gift wrapper. I gently unwrapped the paper and if Edward was impatient he sure didn't let it show._

_I finally got it unwrapped, and it was a book: Romeo and Juliet. I didn't know anything about it but I heard about it a few times: that it was one of the greatest love stories ever told. I wondered why Edward would get me something like this, but I didn't need to wait long for the answer since he answered right away._

"_I know that you love to read so I thought it would be cool; and don't worry, I paid nothing for it." _

"_What do you mean?_

"_I took it from Jules and Aaron" he exclaimed with a smile._

"_You stole it" I yelled. _

"_Not really. I just saw it there and I assumed that you would like it so I grabbed it." Edward defended; I wanted to stay mad at him for stealing just because he thought I would like something, but I couldn't since he really didn't see that what he did was wrong._

"_Alright Edward, thanks but no thanks. You can't steal from your foster parents no matter how much you dislike them." My voice was gentle as I spoke. "So return this back where you found it." I gave him the bag, not caring what else was in it. I would be lying if I said my little heart wasn't hurting; he just looked like he was in so much pain—well more pain than I have ever seen him in._

"_Bella." My Mom came to the front door with a big smile on her face, and that Philip guy was with her; I didn't know what she saw in him._

"_Hi, Mom!" I faked my excitement; I was never really happy to see her anymore—I just wish she acted more like a parent. _

_She hugged me and then she saw the sight of the beautiful Edward._

"_So you must be the boy Bella can't stop talking about" she exclaimed blissfully._

"_I guess that's me." Edward's voice was still sad for some reason._

"_Are you okay?" Renee asked worriedly over Edward's voice._

"_Yes he's fine," I interrupted. "He just gets sensitive so easily; he will grow out of it." Renee looked shocked at my words for some reason._

"_Bella! Apologize to Edward; just because he gets sad easily doesn't mean you could treat him so unkindly." I didn't understand why my mother was so upset with me—it's not like I knew I was intentionally hurting his feelings._

"_No it's okay. I'm fine Mrs. Swan" Edward said kindly, getting me off the hook._

"_Alright, Edward. Are you staying over today? Are your parents picking you up?" Renee asked in a concerned voice. _

"_I know how to get—"_

"_Yes" I jumped into the conversation eagerly. Was Edward trying to give himself up? If Renee found out that he left anytime he wanted, she would not be too pleased._


	14. Theater of Love

**AN:** Thanks to **xedwardxloverx for betaring this Chapter.** Thanks for everyone who favorite this story. The next chapter is the last one, and it is a very long one with in open-ended. I did that just in case I want to ever do a sequel. This Chapter will be from Bella and Edward's Point Of View!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

-------

**Bella's POV**

"_If I told you a secret, would you tell me what you're hiding from me?" His voice was patient; I heard a glint of fear in it._

"_Probably."_

"_Okay, I can accept that." He seemed to debate with himself. I was facing the screen and this part seemed so familiar; I remembered reading the meeting of Romeo and Juliet—it was so sweet—and watching the original _Romeo and Juliet_ movie but I never saw the 90's one, so it would be interesting to see how this one was. _

"Thank you." Out of everything I thought he was going to say, that was definitely not what I expected.

I think he saw the confused look on my face because he clarified.

"Thanks for being there for me—for being the greatest friend that I could ever ask for." There's that word 'friend' again. God I wanted more than just a friendship, but that's all he would ever see me as, so I guess it'll be like that forever.

"I really do love you Bella." His voice was so full of emotion when he said that, like he was spilling out a secret or something.

"I know Edward" I replied hoarsely. My attention was still focused on the big screen in front of me.

"I don't think you really do know" he whispered into my neck, and I found myself completely aroused, which was not cool during this serious conversation.

"Yup I...do" was all I could say as I felt his breath on my neck. I pretended to not feel anything, to just be watching the movie. Blue…water.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you; even though I didn't realize it at the time, you are everything to me. I would do anything to keep you safe. Everyday my feelings grow for you. I never thought I could feel this way after my parents died." I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was sad to finally say out loud that his parents were gone; I knew he loved me so he didn't have to tell me.

He will never love me the way I love him, anyway. Hmm, that's one beautiful first kiss that Romeo just gave Juliet (on the screen); it's so great to not care and just take so much control like that. I give you the crown, Romeo.

"I'm truly in love with you." Now that stopped all of my thoughts—did he just say he was in love with me? I must have been day dreaming.

"You weren't day dreaming, Angel. I'm really in love with you and have been for a while, but I was too much of a coward to tell you. I believe that you deserve someone better, someone who does not have as much of a screwed up life as I do." I was just in a state of shock from what I was hearing him say. I was so happy that I wasn't facing him, because I was as red as a tomato.

I felt his fingers twine with mine; it just felt so perfect, like this was always meant to happen.

"Bella, please say something." His voice was pleading. "Even if you don't feel the same way, I want to know, because it's hard for me to be away from you for a long period of time; I never fully gave myself to anyone—never opened up until I met you." His voice was a soft beautiful whisper.

I waited for a moment and then, for the first time in my entire life, I went with my heart—I turned around and pressed my lips to his, pouring all of my emotions into the kiss, all of the feelings I felt for him. All the feeling I had held back for years I put into that kiss. His lips didn't move against mine because I think he was a little surprised by my response to his confession. It didn't take long for his lips to respond to mine though—his lips moved hungrily on mine.

--------

**Edward's POV**

We kissed for what felt like forever: passionately, gently, and soft. Bella was the only person that I have ever kissed, and I was pretty sure that I would never enjoy kissing anyone as much as I enjoyed kissing her. This was officially our fourth kiss and each one we had was better than the last. Her lips were just meant for me—she was meant to be mine. I truly couldn't get enough of this goddess.

I broke the kiss, which I should mentally kick myself in the head for, but we needed to take a breath so I had to break it. Her eyes were lustful and that beautiful blush was going to be the death of me; God, Bella was going to be the death of me.

I wondered how I was blessed with such an angel: she never judged me; she never brought up past mistakes; she accepted my cockiness; she is simply amazing. I just wish she knew how amazing she really was.

"Angel, does that mean you feel the same as I do?" God I hope she did—after the whole Jessica thing I assumed that she had the same feelings for me, because I knew I saw jealously in her eyes, and I hoped I saw right. I hoped that she never wanted to be with anyone else, as I never wanted to be with anyone else but her.

If I had nothing but Bella, I would be the happiest man for as long as I lived. Seven years was not enough; I was fascinated by everything she did and she just always blew me away. I could never get too much of her.

"I love you too." Fear was in my love's voice. I wondered why she was afraid.

"Do you? Are you in love with me?" I trailed off. I know my voice wasn't strong, it was weak—weakened by the way she felt; hoping she felt the same feelings I did—that her heart called to me as mine called out for hers; hoping that sometimes it was hard to sleep at night because my thoughts were too filled with her.

She finally uttered what I have been waiting for her to say for seven years. "Yes, Edward…I'm in love with you too." Her voice broke a little at the end but it didn't matter; all that mattered was her and me, nothing else. As long as I had her nothing else mattered.

I brushed my lips softly against hers and then I kissed her again, fifth time in counting. If I thought her strawberry scent was the best thing in the world I was mistaken—nothing was better than the feeling of her lips on mine. I felt her hum into the kiss and that was a complete turn-on; it really made me hard.

The pressure of my lips against hers increased and her body pressed into mine, her legs around my waist (which by the way, I don't know when that happened but I sure wasn't going to object because it felt so damn good). Her hands slipped around my neck. I traced my tongue on her lips, asking for permission, which she granted; I explored the insides of her mouth. She moaned softly into my mouth which only encouraged me more.

I broke the kiss, my lips making a path to her neck, which was just as delicious as her beautiful lustful mouth. She moaned contently; every time I hear a moan from her it turns me on immensely. It makes me happy to know that I have the power to make her feel that. I hope I could make her happy for the rest of my life.

"God, I love you Bella. More than you know." I breathed into her neck all the honesty in those words.

"Edward…" she started slowly, "Why were you angry?

I was confused by the question. I don't remember being angry, especially not around her—how could I? She must have seen the confused look on my face because she continued.

"Oh, I meant when we came into the theater, you were…you looked angry when the ticket clerk approached us." I had no idea she noticed that and to be quite honest, with all the confessing I totally forgot about that. I just wanted to forget about it and enjoy the movie with the girl of my dreams—or my eternal lover: that even sounded too little a word for her. She really needed to be with someone who could give her everything and I hoped that I could be that guy for her.

"It was nothing" I lied. My fingers went through my hair: nervous habit.

"I know you're lying so just tell me Edward. Please?" How could I ever deny this beautiful creature anything?

I was really debating whether to tell her or not now. I really didn't want to bring up things from the past that should stay forgotten, but who was I to deny my love anything?

So I just said the one name that I knew she would automatically remember. "James."

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Pulchritudinous

**AN:** This is the last chapter so I will like the first thank everyone who took time to review the chapter's and for everyone who subscribe to the story and really all the people who favorite it, it's really a inspiration to me for some reason. Thanks for the people who put me in their favorite Author for me cause I really honestly don't even consider myself and writer, every chapter was really hard to write cause even though I had idea, my writing style was different and I needed so many beta's for this Lol. Hopefully one of these days I will be able to post stories without needing a beta. Big thanks to **xedwardxloverx who has beta-ed this story since Chapter 9.** Also thanks to my previous beta' chapter is the last one, and it is a very long one with in open-ended. That's why I stick to One-Shots and don't write(Leave it to the real writers) cause I would not know how to end the story. I think it turned out pretty good. Any Questions just Review or leave a message.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters but I do own writing this story**!

-------

"It was nothing" he lied; I knew because his fingers went through his hair—a nervous habit he's had since I met him—so he was lying.

I really didn't understand why though—can't he just say he was jealous or something? (It would make me feel better, and more wanted!)

"I know you're lying so can't you just tell me Edward? Please?"

I could tell that he was debating with himself whether to tell me or not.

"James" he finally said. It took me only a second to remember the name. It couldn't be, could it? Edward hasn't seen him in so many years; how he could remember him, he didn't tell me.

"It's not what you're thinking, Angel." His voice was careful; his body was stilled against mine, still on his lap—I don't even know how that happened to be quite honest.

I waited for him to continue. "I can't explain how I know it's him, but I just know; it's just this feeling that I had when my parents died once. I saw him and everything came back to me. He looks exactly the same, just older and working in a movie theater." I didn't know what to say but if Edward said that it was him, then I believed him.

"I believe you. So why did you stay in the theater then?" He twined his hands with mine, our hands together.

"I didn't want to spoil our evening. I just wanted to be with you, and nothing was going to interfere with that, not even…" He stopped at the interruption of his cell phone. He picked it up quickly.

"Rosalie," he answered as polite as he could. Why would she be calling him? Strange much?

He smiled at me the whole time he talked; he looked at me as if I was the only person in the room, even though I was the only person in the room, but he always did that. How I could have been so blind to his feelings was beyond me.

"That's really not your business, Rose" he said seriously, a smile playing with his lips. "Yeah, we will be there." He hung up the phone and kissed me; every time we kissed it always became better than the last. I don't think I could ever get enough of him.

He pulled back to say, "Alice sends her congratulations." It only took a moment to realize that the psychic queen knew that this would happen, which was confusing since she was always trying to hook me up with other people. She's only sixteen but sometimes she acts more mature than all of us.

"I won't even ask how she knew. I thought you were talking to Rose though?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I was, but Alice got the phone for a second before Rose took it back from her."

I hated to bring this up but I had to know what Edward was going to do about this James guy, who was just behind the door we were in.

"Do you think James recognized you?"

"No," he answered quickly, "but then again, James was always good at pretending so I could never be too sure."

-----------

The theater was fun, even though Edward saw James. I really doubt that James remembered Edward. He just acted so nice; or he probably lied—Edward said it could have been an act.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked to the very quiet Edward, who was driving somewhere that was certainly not home.

"I'm sure you know" he claimed, still looking directly at the road.

"How would I?" I was so confused, so I started thinking of the options. If it's not home, we just came from the movies. So it can be…

"Esme and Carlisle's house: that's where we are going" Edward answered, where my trail of thought was leading towards."Why? It's a good thing, but why?" I asked, needing to know the reason he wanted to visit the Cullen's.

"I feel guilty for a lot of things, Bella" he finally said with a deep sigh—his eyes still focused on the road as he continued. "Carlisle and Esme are such great people, and you didn't really become close to them because of my selfishness. I really wish I could change that. So today we will do some bonding; I want you to know everything about my life." He waited a minute, thinking of his next words to say.

"Bella, when your father die—had the accident," he quickly changed his words (he never wanted to say the 'death' word), "I knew that you felt like you had nobody. I know that feeling: the feeling like no one would ever understand you, the feeling of loneliness." Yeah, I did feel lonely when my Dad died, but I had Edward to help me through it all so the pain wasn't the worst.

"What I'm saying is that you should become close to Carlisle and Esme because they can really be a lot of help for you; they will understand you."

"Where is this all coming from?" I asked seriously. He looked determined to tell me the truth—then suddenly sad.

"I'm… moving out of your apartment, and I won't be living with the Cullen's anymore either."

"What does that mean?" I asked, knowing everything he meant but not really believing it.

"You know what I'm getting at Bella."

"No, no I don't" I replied sheepishly.

"You deserve someone better than me, someone who can give you more than I can and someone who doesn't have such a screwed up life, like I do."

"Why are you saying that? We both have screwed up lives; no one's perfect. Is this about James?"

"Yes" he replied in a very convincing tone.

"Why?" I asked. He turned to look at me; I just glared back at him.

"I think James remembered me, and since he saw you with me, he would come after you."

"No he wouldn't. You don't even know if he's changed or anything." That thought never occurred to me before I blurted it out. Who knows, maybe James changed his ways after what happened. People change…right? He probably don't even remember the whole thing. _'Get real Bella'_, another voice in my mind said.

"I know he didn't, and he would come after you." He was trying to convince me, but I had to retort.

"Why would he?" I countered.

"Because the best way to hurt someone is by hurting the person they love the most." He sighed after he said that, a sly smile making its way across my features.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in this world and if anything ever happened to you, I would never ever forgive myself. I lost my Dad and my mother and I'm still not over that, but you helped me. So I can't let anything bad happen to you because I need you." I just nodded, with a smile.

"Edward," I called his name in a small voice; he turned to look at me for a second, his eyes completely on me, "that was cheesy" I suddenly said. He turned back to the road. There was a small silence between us before we both broke out into laughter. Only Edward and I can make something funny through the tough times.

Then he remained quite, thinking of something intentionally.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked primarily.

"Scrabble" he answered admittedly.

"Umm…why?"

"You will found out soon enough" he said before pulling over in front of the Cullen's house, gradually opening my car door. He took my hand gently and walked us to the front door. He knocked, and that was confusing.

"Why are you knocking? Don't you have a key?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh, I think I left it here" he laughed.

The door opened revealing Edward's adopted mother Esme Cullen, looking as beautiful as ever. She really looked good for her age.

"Edward…oh, Bella." She was very surprised to see both of us; she gave Edward a 'welcome home' and asked him how long he was staying this time; he said he wasn't sure. She gave me a warm welcome and a hug, and told us to come in.

We walked to the kitchen and were greeted by the whole crew. Jasper and Alice were happy as ever. For the first time ever, Rosalie didn't look like she wanted to kill Emmett and Carlisle (aka hottest Dr. Father in the world).

"So did you two finally have lots of sex?" I heard a voice say; I wasn't surprised at all to see Emmett with a smug smile, confident as ever.

I replied by saying "I don't see how that is any of your business but…" "We are dating" Edward cut in, taking me and everyone off guard. I faced Edward angrily, not believing that he just blurt that out. Shouldn't we have talked about this first? Wait, is that the reason he wanted us to come here?"Yes Bella, it's the reason." Edward smiled, looking directly at me. "What are you talking about?" I hesitantly questioned. "I wanted everyone to know that we were together." Did he seriously answer something I was thinking in my mind? Does he have a secret power I didn't know about?

"Seriously, can you read minds or something?"

"I wish; but no, your face just totally gave you away" he surrendered.

"Bella." That was handsome doctor Carlisle's voice. He was right next to me; Esme was by his side. I gave him a hug, and then pull back to greet him,

"Hi, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh please Bella, 'Mr.' makes me seem old." I chuckled a bit at that.

"I told Bella to call us by our names" Esme jumped in, in Carlisle's defense.

"I would prefer it if she called me 'champ' or 'master' instead" Emmett interrupted.

The calm, quiet Jasper, who was by the kitchen door with Alice, decided to join in. "Just ignore Emmett; Rose hasn't been too nice to him in the sex department lately."

I blushed at that—I think the word 'sex' did it.

"Oh and Em, my love will never ever call you your requested name." Edward had that right. If I called anything it would totally be an 'Arrogant, confident you-know-what'.

"Oh Bella, yesterday Edward came to me with a problem and it was about Scrabble" Esme started, touching my shoulder in a comforting manner; she was a little unsure of whether to continue or not but I saw Edward nod, and everyone else was very interested in what was going on.

"Okay…" I spur for her to continue on, but Carlisle talked instead.

"Do you remember the word 'pulchritu—'" Before he even finished, I interrupted because I knew exactly where this was going.

"That's not a word; Edward tried to cheat" I defended.

"What's not a word?" Alice asked with great interest.

"I don't even know how to say it and I'm sure it's not a word" I said.

"Pulchritudinous" Jasper said quietly.

"Are you people trying to make up a word?" Emmett came into the conversation now. "Whatever word you just said, I've never heard it before so it's not a word."

"Yes it is," Jasper repeated.

"No it isn't." I hated going against Jasper but that's not a word.

"Yes it is" Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle said all at the same time.

"Does anyone of you have the meaning to it then?" I asked desperately to prove all of them wrong; well, except for Emmett. I never thought I would be siding with him so this came as a shock to me too.

"I have the meaning" Jasper called out first.

"Okay, what is it quiet boy?" Emmett said, and I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was the only one who was siding with me here.

"Let me tell you, teddy bear." Everyone started laughing at that; I would never get tired of Emmett and Jasper going at it.

"It's a good word to use when you'd like someone to think you're insulting them." Now I was sad. Why Edward would even want to win with a word like that was beyond me. "But it actually means Beautiful, and is used to describe a person of great physical attractiveness." No way; I had to see the proof.

Before I had time to speak the words I was thinking, Edward had the dictionary in front of me, already waiting for me to ask for the evidence.

I read to myself and the meaning I see is: Adj.1) pulchritudinous - used of persons only; having great physical beauty; beautiful.

Reading this really made my heart melt; no one has really ever said that word to me so I really didn't know of it.

"How di—"

"Can I talk to you, Bella?" That was Alice, cheerily as ever talking before I can start to thank Edward and also apologize.

"Of course, Ali—" Before I even finished, hyper-girl was taking my hand and walking me toward the stairs; we stopped right there and she started talking.

"I'm so proud of you Bella" she announced; she had the look on her face of a person who always knew it would happen.

"Alice why are you happy?" I had to know why she was so happy when just last week she was forcing me to date someone else.

"I knew that this was inevitable…I have a few secrets of my own. Secret one is that I knew that without you in Edward's life, he would have been completely damaged—and vice versa." Now that scared me; not that she knew, but that she was right. Without Edward, I don't know how my life would be right now. I don't think it would be better at all.

"Alice, I don't know how you knew all of this but…thanks for your support and for being a great friend" I truthfully replied, and she just nodded and we went back to the crowd.

"Bellsssss…CONGRATULATIONS! You will be my sister now!" That was Emmett; where the hell did he get that sister idea from? He came over to pick me up in a bear hug and I could barely breathe. I think Edward noticed so he quickly came to my rescue.

"Alright Emmett, I think Bella understands your happiness." Emmett put me down and I went to Edward.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett smiled.

" It's okay." Emmett went back to stand by Rosalie's side. " Now I'm sorry to you, Edward." I finally said, cause it was true- all these years he had the scrabble game won, but it isn't my fault that I wasn't smart enough to know the word pulch…whatever the word is.

"You don't need to apologize, Angel" Edward affirmed, it sounded sincere.

"How did you found out about that word at such a young age?" I asked curiously.

"My Mom told me that my father used the word on her when they were younger."

"Congrats, Bella" Rosalie screamed out from a distance.

Edward replied with "Thanks for the blessing, secret keeper." He winked; I was confused now. Did Rose know about Edward's feelings before me, just like I told Rose? Did Edward also keep her as his confidant?

"I know what you're thinking right now, Isabella." Edward took my hand in his; I loved the comfort of his hand combined with mind.

"What am I thinking?" I questioned, testing his theory.

"Rose has known about my feelings for you for a long time." He kissed my forehead and continued. "I think since the moment I saw you running toward me in that park, I felt a pull toward you. I love you, Angel." I nodded slowly, taking in his beautiful words—well, that was until I felt his lips on mine, hungrily. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and then pulled away for some oxygen.

Edward pulled me gently to walk with him out of the kitchen.

"So…are you going to admit that I'm the best kisser of all-time?" He requisitioned; I knew I should've been expecting the cocky Edward back at sometime.

"You are my only kiss, so I can't compare." I heard him chuckle against my neck. Does he find this funny that he's kissed way more times than I have? "Well, I can't say the same for you." I know my voice had a hint of sadness and annoyance in it.

"Is that sarcasm I here in my beautiful Angel's voice?" He pressed his lips against my neck, probably taking in my scent.

"Yes it is" I blurted out, not caring if he knew my jealously. "Three people if I remembered correctly."

"Oh my little Isabella." he muttered against my neck. I could feel the vibration of his whisper against my neck and I just wanted to stay like this forever. "It used to be three kisses but I think today adds more to the count."

"You are really cocky.""Cockily in love with you; Bella, I really wish you would think a little harder about my three kisses before today."

"Eww, gross" I said, completely disgusted.

"Okay, it's gross that the only person I kissed was you?" he said, taking me completely off guard. I couldn't believe it; was he telling the truth? It was silence that the filled the room and I just thought about the kisses I shared with Edward: there was the first kiss, there was the second kiss (that he took my off guard with when we were 14) and then there was the…

"Believe me, Angel?

I didn't need to say the words that were going through my head; I knew he knew them. I believed him but I'm just surprised I didn't pick up on this earlier. I'm usually caught up on these things; I guess all things except for Edward.

"So I'm the only one" I said, more to myself than to him. I had to say it out loud to believe it.

His face broke into a smile, and he gave me a quick kiss. "The one and only."

---------

**Thanks for reading the story, it was wonderful writing this and this is the first story I did a Multi-Chapter for, so I will always love this one.**


End file.
